


Warm

by kaitlynisamused



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynisamused/pseuds/kaitlynisamused
Summary: Zuko's saved Katara from a fire nation attack, separating them from Iroh and the others. Alone and anxious, can they set aside their pride?





	Warm

They sat across from each other by the fire, both gazing into the flames to avoid each other’s eyes. It wasn’t like they didn’t want to, Katara and Zuko were both tempted, but it felt awkward, with good reason.

Zuko had hurt her friend, had tried to capture him a million times, but he’d never hurt her. No, on the contrary, they were here, sitting by this fire because he’d saved her. They both had the same thought in their heads: Why? 

Katara’s eyes darted up, studying the impassive face with the intensity of someone with bad vision trying to read a book. He glanced up and for just a moment their eyes met. Normally, glancing away and pretending it hadn’t happened would have been easy, but no. The fire flared more brightly, a few times, quickly like a nervous heartbeat, and his cheeks ignited as well into a deep cherry red. Of course, she blushed too. What the hell was that? 

“I’m going to get us some water,” he murmured, because they’d already agreed to a ceasefire and they both needed to stay hydrated. Standing, Zuko flinched, favoring his left leg. 

Her eyes narrowed, darting to his pantleg and noticing the thick coating of drying blood. “You’re wounded!” she gasped, getting up and forcing him to sit back down, granted, as gently as she could force him. “Why didn’t you say anything? Here…” Pulling out her small water pouch, Katara closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she felt the flow of the water in her mind, accessing the part of herself that could connect. 

Zuko flinched back as the water flowed towards him midair. “Relax,” she ordered, though her voice was soft, “Trust me.” 

Trust. Right. Because that had always come so naturally.

As the water wrapped around his leg, he bit his lip, his fingers hot as flaming coals dug into the rock he was sitting on with far too much ease. Then, just like magic… it was gone. The stinging, burning ache melted away quickly and painlessly. Looking down, he saw the glow, watched her put the water away and-!

“Y-you healed me. Why?” 

“You saved me. Why?”

Again their eyes met, but this time, it really was his heart that was fluttering like a frightened bird. His own kingdom was filled with harsh colors: garish reds and golds that were chosen to shock, impassion, and strike. Katara was just the opposite. Her bright eyes shone like brilliant moons, dark skin contrasting in such a beautiful way he could hardly speak. It was like looking at a master’s painting. 

Scowling, he glared away, too prideful to let her see him show whatever emotion or curse was welling up inside him. “Because you’re more useful to me alive than dead.” 

Katara sighed, a crease forming between her brows. “You’re a coward! That’s a lie, and we both know it.” It wasn’t something she’d meant to say aloud. It just… happened. Blushing, fiddling with the lid of her water canister, she stood quickly. “I’ll go get some water. I healed it the best I could, but you should still rest your leg.”

Before she could go, he found himself grabbing her arm. Gasping, she automatically yanked away, and for a moment, pure horror shown on his face as he looked at his hands. Had he burned her? Had he hurt her? The sheer panic that rushed through him at the thought was something she could see clearly on his face. 

“I pulled back because you scared me,” she clarified, pacing in a confused circle and- “You’re not a monster. You’re not cruel and you’re not ruthless! Yet you…” It didn’t make any sense. “Why do you try so hard to act like a cold-hearted killer when you’re so... warm?” 

Zuko blinked slowly in surprise, digesting her words. Warm? When was the last time anyone had called him that? Awkwardly glancing back at the fire, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Better safe than sorry, especially when he felt emotional. 

“There’s a certain respect that comes with fear,” was all he responded, but Katara wasn’t having it.

“That’s not respect. That’s obedience. There’s a difference.” 

“So what then?! Do you want me to be kind? Do you want me to embrace peace and join the avatar in his quest to save the world? What then?! My people, my country, my honor… I’ll never turn my back on them!” 

The tension grew, and before either of them knew it, she was holding a swirling ball of water, and he, the licking flames of a fire. As soon as they realized it, her water soaked the ground, and his fire scorched the earth. They sat down, considered the fire, just… cooling off. 

“For what it’s worth, I think one day you won’t have to choose,” she said, her hand slipping enough so that their hands touched. Zuko almost flinched away but… he wouldn’t hurt her. He could control his power enough, even with the weird emotions he felt towards her, not to burn her. Instead, he found himself leaning a little closer, allowing a finger or two to intertwine. 

It happened naturally. It was terrifying. They were both so nervous and anxious, both so distrustful, but the way their hands touched felt right. Katara’s hands were rough and calloused from years of bending, sewing, and other work with her hands. His hands were softer, royal hands, used to being lotioned often in the past. Over time, they were growing rougher. His uncle would have used the word ‘stronger’. 

Glancing towards her, Zuko noted that she smelled like the ocean, even though they were miles away from the shore. He noted that she still wore the necklace he’d found that she’d lost so long ago, and the natural way it relaxed just beneath her throat. He noted that she was nervous, but that she never let the fears she had stop her from saying and doing what she believed was right. 

Fire and water: endlessly battling for dominance that would never be reached. They were equals. The moment that sentence popped into Zuko’s head, he knew it was true. 

“I’ll make sure you respect me one day,” he whispered, almost too softly for her to hear, “I’ll make you feel guilty for ever calling me a coward.” 

Katara blushed because his wording betrayed a lot: ‘I’ll make you feel guilty’ not ‘I’ll make you pay’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time posting a fic, but I hope to write more! If you'd like me to continue this, or if you'd like for me to write something else, I'm always open to suggestions!


End file.
